Surrender
by ClockwiseDoom
Summary: After capturing Yuki, Rido decides to pay a visit to his little princess. RidoXYuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender**

**By:** MyVampireEyes

**Rating:** M for Mature for implied sexual acts, rape, and some language.

**Summary:** After capturing Yuki, Rido decides to pay a visit to his little princess. RidoXYuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Vampire Knight**!

**Author's Note:** :Face palm: Okay, this must be the dirtiest fan fiction I've ever written, but after seeing the chapter 42 scans of Vampire Knight, and Rido's sudden change of tactics on Yuki, it more or less freaked me out than from anything else Rido's done. That guy is a total _creep_. But that confession had to have inspired many RidoXYuki fanfictions, right? Apparently not.. I've looked all over for some, but found none. So I suppose I'm the first one to ever submit a RidoXYuki story onto . XD (Or at least I think.) Er.. hope you enjoy.. or not.. I'm embarrassed I wrote such a thing! XD

--

She had no idea how long she'd been here, or how long she'd been out of it. She didn't even remember what had happened until she saw the shackles bounding her wrists to the wall, where she hung limp. The room - or whereever it was she was at - was dark and cold. The only light came from beyond the door, where a single glass window was at the top. She could see the light on from beyond it. But even the light could not make her nerves calm. She was afraid, scared of what would happen to her now. And also, scared for Zero; He had done his best to protect her, but Rido had overpowered him, and taken her, Yuki, before Zero could get up. She hoped he was all right, and, by some miracle, he'd come to find her.

But she knew in the real world, where miracles were just a way for people to hope things got better, Zero would not be coming soon. This place, whatever it was, seemed as if it were in the bowels of the earth, far beyond civilization.

Then she heard the footsteps, and stiffened dramatically as she broke out of her thoughts. She could hear them stop at her door, saw the shadow of the man who so resembled Kaname through the window. She heard the key unlock, and the door slowly opened, creaking loudly, as the light lit her face like moonlight and she saw Rido Kuran in all his evil glory standing in the doorway. She barely managed not to scream in fright.

He slowly began to enter, shutting the door swiftly behind him, and Yuki heard the click, locking them inside. Shit. She attempted, in vain, to break out of the shackles to defend herself from the onslaught Rido was definately about to do, but they would not budge. And the ropes that were tied around her wouldn't come off, either. Rido laughed at her attempts.

"My, Yuki, you sure are expecting the worst, aren't you?" His voice was filled with mirth.

Yuki snarled. "Why? Should I not be? Aren't you planning to eat me alive?"

Rido smirked. "So many questions! You sure are a curious little girl, aren't you?"

Yuki blanched. This freak was treating her as if she were five years old again!

"But you always were curious, Yuki." Rido began to leisurely come closer, and Yuki sucked in her stomach and pressed herself as far back against the wall as she could manage. She wasn't getting any closer to this lunatic than she had to. Or rather, any closer than Rido tried to get to her.

He towered over her, so that she came up to his chest. He may look like Kaname, but one thing Yuki knew for sure was he sure as hell was taller than him. Rido extended a finger and ran it across Yuki's face, who immediately twitched at his touch.

"Don't touch me, Rido."

Rido pretended to be surprised. "Oh, Yuki! Such a demanding little girl you are!"

Yuki glared daggers at him, attempting to look unafraid. Truthfully, his mocking attitude was getting her pissed off. As was his _"I'mGoingToTreatYukiLikeALittleGirl!" _act.

But as she knew he would, Rido did not give in to her demands. He began to play with her bangs, moving them behind her ear and stroking her earlobe. Yuki felt as if a bug had crawled in there his touch left her so creepy-crawly. Rido lowered himself to her height so that they were face to face.

"You know.. you really look like your mother.. so beautiful.."

Yuki shrinked further back against the wall, if it was possible. He was really beginning to freak her out.

Rido's long fingers carassed her face, running down to the centre of her chin and stopping near her throat. Yuki could feel the lump in her throat as the man touched her, and knew she couldn't very well defend herself. Her hands were useless..

"I think.. I'm not going to eat you, after all..." Yuki gazed up into Rido's eyes and for the first time, overwhelming fear took her over; his eyes were leerinng, filled with a perverted glint that was erotic and needing. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and whimpered as he lowered his lips to her neck, where he began to run his tounge across it. "Though.. your blood is deliciously tempting.. I think... I'll make you my lover instead.."

"No.." Yuki whispered, as her uncle's hands started to run further down as he continued to lick at her neck. He stopped short at the top of her nightgown, and a truly evil smile twisted his face and the erotic expression became even more evident in his eyes.

"Yes.. you're mine, now, Yuki.. you can never escape me... and you really are such a big girl, now.."

His fingers began to fumble on the cloth protecting her upper body, and then, quite violently, he ripped at it. Yuki screamed, and knowing what he was going to do, struggled harder than she'd ever struggled in her life. Zero! She needed Zero right now! And Kaname! She didn't care who it was who saved her, she just wanted out of here before --!

The bra covering her breasts didn't make Yuki any more consoled. She already felt as if she were standing before Rido nude, and she knew, in a matter of minutes, she would be. The tears of fear began to rim at her eyes and fell down her face at a rapid pace. She was so scared..

Rido licked his lips as he looked at her figure, and the fingers began to move again, placed directly over her heart, and for a moment, he didn't do anything. Then he pulled at her straps, wanting more, and Yuki tried to cover herself by swinging her long hair in front of her, but Rido was not having that and and began stroking her breasts pervertedly.

He gave a heavy pant and instead unbottoned his own shirt, and once completed, unzipped his fly, removing his pants, leaving him in his underwear. Yuki struggled with the ropes binding her legs, knowing if she got them free, she'd be able to buy some time, but Rido was one step ahead of her and seized her around the waist, tearing off the rest of her nightgown and half of her underwear in one swift movement.

The man pressed into her, smothering her with his body weight, and she felt him rip off the last piece of protective clothing she had, leaving her fully exposed at the same time as she realized he, too, was now completely naked. And now all that was left.. was what was coming.

She closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears flow down her face. Rido kicked her legs apart as he attempted to enter. Yuki opened her eyes in shock. She now noticed, having been too distracted before, that the ropes that had been tied around her legs had come undone from her constant moving. Knowing she had to do it now before Rido could do anything more, she swung her right leg up and kicked Rido right in his advancing member, making him fall to his knees in a groan.

But she didn't know what that would do; her hands were still bound to the wall. Hysteria beginning to overcome her, she struggled again against the metallic bonds, but all she was doing was making her wrists hurt more. And Rido was on his feet, now, and with a sharp growl, wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck, throwing her head back onto the concrete wall. She saw stars.

"You want to play rough, then?" Rido's voice was high and sharp, and he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a key, then began to undo the shackles prisioning Yuki. This made Yuki slightly less scared and at the same time more afraid; without her hands bound, she could run and escape, but with Rido now having been made this angry, she doubted she would have the stregnth to run once he was done with her.

He swung her side ways as the shackles were relieved from her flesh, and she yelped as she fell to the floor with a crash, and made to crawl away. But Rido reached down and grabbed a hand ful of her hair, preventing her from going anywhere. He effortlessly tossed her over onto her back and forced himself on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Where are my manners? I should have warmed you up first before I started." His mouth was curved into that sadistic smile again.

"No... please.." Yuki found herself begging. "Please.."

Rido gave a throaty chuckle. "Please what, Yuki? 'Please fuck me, uncle Rido'?"

Yuki thrashed as his fingers found their way between her legs and inserted themselves inside of her. "No.. please.. don't.."

He went in deeper, making Yuki scream in agony. Rido laughed.

"Yes.. keep screaming, Yuki. I like to hear you scream.."

And then the pain was too much; Something bigger and rougher entered her, then, and she screamed so hard and loud she thought her throat had torn. She'd never in her life felt such pain like this. She could feel the sticky wetness erupt from between her legs as Rido made use of her, and all she could focus on was the wave after wave of pain. She grit her teeth through the tears as he slid himself in and out and whispered in pure hatred, "Kaname and Zero.. they'll make you pay for this.. they'll kill you.. they're going to make you suffer for what you've done to me.."

Rido just smirked down at her, his uncaring eyes meeting her hate-filled ones. "Oh, I know.."

And then the pain was gone. He pulled out, and rose away from her. She was much too weak to move. With his exit came a new pain, and she pressed her legs together and sobbed as the blood flowed onto the concrete. Rido, who was now dressed, didn't spare her a glance as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her bleeding, cold and dirty in the room alone. All she had left was her tears now, and the pain, and the single hope that Zero or Kaname would find her flickered like a flame and died.

--

I am NEVER writing anything like this again.. XD I just hope it's not too explicit...


	2. Sins, like skeletons

**Author's Note:** Because some of you wanted a sequel, I decided to add an extra chapter. :) This is officially the end; you can infer what happens from here, and I'm sure it'll be quite obvious. XD Hope you enjoy! Chapter title taken from the song "Reclusion" by Anberlin. I own nothing!

--

**2. **Sins, like Skeletons.. are so very hard to hide..

Zero Kiryuu walked quickly through the dark, narrow alley, his Bloody Rose drawn to chest height, his eyes opened and alerted to any little sound around him. He knew he was getting close. Closer to finding Yuuki. He knew her scent fairly well, and the stench from the Pureblood's would certainly help in him finding her. Yuuki was a Pureblood, but quite honestly, she was the only Pureblood he knew that he actually liked. No, back-track that; loved. He loved Yuuki, and he wasn't ashamed in admitting it. Right now, all that mattered was that he found her alive. He didn't want to think of what he knew could have potentially happened to her. His fists clenched as he remembered what had happened nearly twenty-four hours ago, how Rido had snuck up upon them, knocked him to the ground and taken off with the girl he loved. Yuuki's screams and cries echoed through his ears, and her frightened face was all he could see in his mind's eye. He hoped that Rido hadn't...

No. He could not afford to think like this. As long as he got there quickly, she'd be okay. She HAD to be okay. For him, for Kaname, for the Chairman. If she was dead.. he knew he would not be able to live on, and he was sure Kuran and the Chairman felt exactly the same way. If those chocolate-brown eyes were lidded closed forever, and he would never be able to look into their depths again.. he would surely break.

Something caught his attention; a new addition to the foul stench that lay just ahead of him in Rido's hide out. His eyes widened as he realized the scent of Yuuki's blood. _Blood_. Then she was...

"No!" Zero growled. "No, damn it. She's fine. She has to be fine!" He had to get in quickly. But he needed time to go in undetected; it would be problematique of him to just recklessly waltz inside and get himself caught. Even in his panicked state, he knew that much. He would need a distraction.

"So what does our master want us to do next?"

Turning his head, Zero caught a glimpse of distant figures on the steps of Rido's hide out. He quickly back-tracked into the alley behind a sturdy brick building, hardly breathing and his gun ready to fire should any of those Level E's sense him. The one who spoke was pacing the front landing, eyes bloodshot red. Zero glanced at the others and noticed they all had the same bloodlust colored eyes. He allowed himself a smirk as he used his nails to dig into his forearm, drawing a little bit of blood but enough to drive them into a frenzy. How ironic that he was using his own blood to draw them out here, becoming the bait. He let the red liquid spill to the ground, making a small splattering sound as it hit the concrete, the blood running down his arm.

The Level E's attention was diverted immediately, each looking around crazily for the source of the scent of blood.

"Do you smell that?" One asked the other.

"Yeah. Could it be a human?" The other responded.

"Let's go see. We haven't fed in quite awhile, so let's go feed off of it if it is indeed a human. And even if it isn't.. I'm sure we all could use a little snack." He gave a shrill laughter and jumped completely off the landing, landing almost near the alley Zero hid. Cursing, Zero walked rapidly backwards, spilling little drops of the blood as he exited onto another street, just as the Level E's entered the narrow alley and began to lick the blood off of the ground.

Disgusted, Zero ripped off his white long-sleeved shirt, whose tattered sleeve was covered in the blood he'd drawn and threw it to the ground, knowing the Level E's would find it. With them distracted, he had to get inside. It was now or never. Narrowing his eyes, gun raised yet again, he walked around the building, the scent of Yuuki's blood growing stronger the closer he got. He circled the building three full times, but he could not find any means to enter. He contemplated going through the front door, but if Rido caught him, he'd be fucked for sure. He also considered shooting a window out, but that might alert Rido as well. He'd have to play it safe and smart to get into Rido's quarters undetected; at least for awhile.

After circling for a fourth time, this time eying every little crevice, he found an entrace that looked promising. A piece of cardboard seemingly covering a hole in the side of the building. Zero kneeled down and slowly removed it, not knowing what would meet him on the other end. When he found nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief. This hole was just big enough to allow him entrance and a secure way to get into the building. He crawled inside, and realized, by the state of this place, that he was at least in a cellar or a basement. That sure was promising; Yuuki was bound to be locked up in a basement or something close to it. Wasn't that how it always worked? Unless, of course.. Rido had Yuuki with him, and Zero hoped to God that wasn't the case. He'd have a much, much harder time getting her away from here safely and avoiding a confrontation with Rido at the same time. Although, if that asshole had hurt her in any way... he'd think twice on his decision to just get Yuuki and go, even if both Kaname and the Chairman requested that was all he did. But they knew, as he himself knew, that he'd like nothing better than to just blow Rido's brains out.

His footsteps upon the floor produced a light echo, the padding of his feet against a steel floor vibrating softly through his ears. He walked slower, trying to make as little noise as possible, so his hearing could be free for any sound of Rido or Yuuki. He reached the only corner and turned into a very narrow and long hallway, with nothing but a wall at the end. Confused, Zero glanced around for any sign of a door, but the sound of a small cry made his eyes widen an infesitial amount, and he raised his gun to chest height, knowing whose cry that had been.

"Yuuki?" He whispered softly. "Yuuki, where are you?"

The cry came again, a small whimper, and it echoed around him as if he were in a tunnel. That must mean he was close. He darted down the hall, not caring any more if he was caught. "Yuuki?" He called, slightly louder. "Yuuki, it's Zero. Can you tell me where you are?" But he got no response besides a crackled sob and whimper and he knew there was something wrong with her. Rido had done something to her. Fury welled inside his core, and he reached the end of the hallway and pressed his head against the wall, trying to think through the blood thudding through his ear drums. Yuuki's scent was definately near him. It was nearly overpowering, but not quite as strong as when she was a human.

He opened his eyes, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to find Yuuki, and gazed around the hall once more. "Damn it!" He yelled, banging his fists on the wall, the blood he'd drawn before oozing onto the wall. The effect was immediate; as soon as his blood hit the concrete wall, it changed; in a matter of seconds, a door stood before him. Dumbstruck, but wasting no time, Zero pulled the handle roughly and his breath hitched in his throat at what he saw.

Yuuki was lying on the ground, directly under the moonlight from a windowpane far above her. It made her look etheral, like a Goddess, and to Zero she had never been more beautiful. And yet.. she was broken and damaged beyond human recognition, and as Zero laid eyes on her naked, bruised body, the realization of only one thing could have happened to her to leave her that way filled his mind, and the fury broke, replaced by a burning desire to kill. He would not leave here until Rido was dead a thousand times over, for what he'd done to Yuuki.

The girl raised her head slightly, her eyes swollen and red from the tears that still leaked down her face. Her voice came out in a cracked whisper, barely audible. "Z-Zero.."

"Yuuki," Zero said her name gently. "Yuuki, it's okay now. I'm going to take you back home." He dropped to his knees beside her, wanting to reach out and hold her comfortingly, but he didn't know if she would respond to a person's touch like she used to ever again after what happened to her.

"Z-Zero.." She choked on her tears, and before he knew what had happened, Zero found Yuuki in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck as she broke down into sobs.

Not knowing what to do, he patted her head, and hugged her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He didn't even care that her breasts were rubbing against his upper body, but he knew that he couldn't very well bring her outside like she was now. She'd get sick from the cold, whispy air. Zero gently released her, and he met her eyes as he told her, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can cover you up with. I'm going to take you home, and then I'm going to come back here and finish that bastard for what he did to you."

She said nothing, but nodded slowly, and Zero hesitantly exited the room, knowing that the door would remain open as long as he was still bleeding. He had to give it to Rido; not allowing entrace unless blood was given was a rather good way to keep people who didn't know about it out. He didn't get far from the hallway when he found a white bed sheet lying on the floor with a bunch of other junk he didn't care to look at it. He snatched the sheet and headed back to Yuuki, quickly wrapping it around her to cover her exposed body and lifted her bridal style into his arms. He quickly ran through the building, his mind set only on getting Yuuki out of here. Revenge could wait; Yuuki's safe return was all that mattered now.

_But I promise you, Rido, you son of a bitch,_ Zero vowed angrily, as he and Yuuki finally exited the building, _that revenge is coming. And when Kuran and the Chairman see what you've done to our precious girl, you will wish you'd never laid your hands on her. I can promise that. _

Yuuki fell asleep in his arms, her frail and broken body feeling as light as though Zero were holding nothing. But she would not need to be strong right now; he would be strong for her, and he would not give up until Rido finally lay dead. And as he reached Cross Academy and entered the Chairman's office holding the sleeping, battered girl, and laid her on a cot near the Chairman's desk, and as Kaname met his eyes, he knew that for once, at this point in time, their heart's desires were the same thing, their minds both yelling the same words as they gazed down at the girl they loved.

Wordlessly, Zero turned and walked away, and neither Kaname nor the Chairman questioned where he was going.

--

I hope it turned out okay. I was half-asleep when I wrote this, so sorry if there's mistakes or if it's not that good.


End file.
